


I can’t Live Here Anymore

by im_so_emo



Series: Voltron: Life is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Other, Voltron au, but I wrote this a few months back after rewatching before the storm, im still working some details out of who’s who, its a life is strange au!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: The heartbreak only lasted for a moment. Keith blinked and then he was seeing red. He crossed the path in four strides and scooped the bat up from the dirt, holding onto it so tightly he felt his nails dig into his gloved hand.Keith glanced around the junkyard wildly, feeling a fiery anger boiling in his gut.Fuck this place.(AKA Keith destroys a junkyard)**Life is Strange au**





	I can’t Live Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all.  
> I wrote this a few months back and it’s kinda just sitting in my phone, so I’m throwing it at the void of AO3.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Goodbye, Keith.”

Then Shiro turned his back and walked away.

Keith felt his throat drop into his stomach as he watched Shiro walk away, disappearing into the woods.

He was back at square one, with no friends and nobody to care for.

But the heartbreak only lasted for a moment. Keith blinked and then he was seeing red. He crossed the path in four strides and scooped the bat up from the dirt, holding onto it so tightly he felt his nails dig into his gloved hand.

Keith glanced around the junkyard wildly, feeling a fiery anger boiling in his gut.

_Fuck_ _this_ _place_.

He stormed up to a bottle, drawing back and smashing it with the bat. It shattered against the barrel beside it with a loud bang. He spun around, eyes frantically searching for something else.

Keith knew it was stupid to go around smashing shit. But his anger outweighed his logic in that moment.

The next old piece of junk to be hit was a sign, once advertising a children’s daycare. And now it was here, in this godforsaken junkyard with the rest of the forgotten shit that no one cared about.

Just like Keith.

His eyes landed on an abandoned mannequin, and his face contorted in a snarl.

“You know he’s fake but you can’t take your eyes off him. Who do I know who fits that description?”

He stalked up to it. He pulled the bat back again, slamming it against the head of the mannequin, which popped off and rolled away.

_Fuck_ _off_ , _Shiro_.

The thought rang so clearly in his head, so full of anger and hatred that it made Keith’s blood boil.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Keith ignored it.

He tossed his bat down to shove over a crate of junk, hearing it crash to the floor.

The contents spilled out everywhere. One in particular was a camera, bouncing off to the side.

Keith grabbed his bat again, stomping up to the old camera.  
“I’ve never understood your hard-on for cameras, Lance. You took a million pictures of us but none showed you’d leave me when I needed you most.”  
The last sentence was spat out of Keith’s mouth with so much venom.

He reared back and smashed the camera, feeling the vibrations run up his arms.

“ _Fuck_... cameras—“

He couldn’t even bring himself to say Lance’s name again.

He kicked over a tool kit for Kolivan, just for good measure.

The next fifteen seconds were a fuzzy whirlwind of smashes and crashes and destroy and _fuck_ _you_ _all_ —

Keith stalked into a clearing behind an abandoned truck, eyes scanning the area for more targets.

And then he saw it.

He felt his knees weaken. The bat slid limply from his hand and thunked to the ground.

Keith took a few numb steps forward, the static buzzing in his ears slowing.

He was looking at his father’s totalled car.

The driver’s side was completely smashed in. The door was missing.

“ _Dad_...” Keith’s voice was barely a whisper. A heartbroken, raspy whisper.

He walked closer.

Keith wasn’t sure how long he spent, just staring at the car.

It was here, alone, abandoned, and broken.

Just like Keith.

He stood right in front of it, feeling his chest tremble as he sucked in another breath.

He laid one hand on the displaced hood, gently pressing down. It pushed back up.

Keith pushed harder. He was met with more resistance.

With a furious howl, Keith slammed both fists down onto the hood.

And again.

And again.

_Harder_.

_Again_.

His angry shrieking subsided with every blow, burning out into pitiful sobs.

Tears streamed down Keith’s face as he gave one last weak shove, before falling back and curling into a ball on the ground, gasping between broken sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> W O W
> 
> What a rollercoaster amirite???
> 
> Anyways, would you guys like to see more Voltron LIS stuff? I’d be super interested in writing a few more scenes from the games with Voltron characters!  
> I’m still smoothing out story elements and characters though.


End file.
